


Four Gems and a Baby (or "I TURN MY BACK FOR TWO FUCKING SECONDS-!" by Legend)

by EstaJay



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstaJay/pseuds/EstaJay
Summary: Everyone is still trying to adjust after a major change and surprisingly, kidnapping helps - sort of.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	Four Gems and a Baby (or "I TURN MY BACK FOR TWO FUCKING SECONDS-!" by Legend)

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from S4 E10 "Three Gems and a Baby"  
> Another story from the backlog. I think this was written back in October last year? Hopefully I'll come back to this au in the future

White specks drifted down from the grey sky - slowly falling towards the earth to join the ever growing blanket of white that smothered the ground. The world had been reduced to three colours: the cloudy grey overcast overhead, the endless all encompassing white snow and the murky blue depths of the ocean on the horizon. 

Legend was so fucking glad that he had this cabin. Otherwise they would have been stuck in the van for the duration of the blizzard. For all the modification he had done to that rust bucket, air conditioning and internal heating was something that he hadn't gotten around to. Half space rock or not, there was no way a baby could have weathered this storm in those conditions. 

Hiding the snowy landscape behind drawn curtains, and pushing aside any worries born from the completely snowed in roads that lead back to town, Legend retreated into the warmth of the cabin. A fireplace crackled in the centre of the sitting/kitchen area, filling the room with a warm comforting heat. A crib laid in the middle of a horseshoe of couches - so much sitting place for one lone man and a baby. This place wasn't meant to be so empty. 

If Marin was still here, she would be right by the crib's side - watching in awe as their child slept without a care in the world. 

"We really made something amazing." she would say. "We brought a new life into the world."

Then she would smile at him with that luminous grin - warmer than the fire, brighter than the sun and more precious than any diamond - and there would be no way that Legend could maintain any sort of grumpy facade. 

He would go by her side and entwine his fingers in hers and say something utterly sappy like "There's our little miracle."

But Marin wasn't here. 

It was just him and their baby - completely isolated in a snowstorm.

At the sound of rustling sheets followed by gentle sobs, Legend immediately raced to the crib and scooped the squirming baby out. 

"Hey there, lil brat." Legend said softly, gently bouncing the baby in his arms. "What's gotten you worked up all of a sudden?" 

But the baby just kept squirming until he managed to rip open the buttons of his overall. With a little sigh, he immediately calmed down - the pink gem embedded in his belly button gleaming in the fire light. 

Then Legend remembered what Marin had told him about gems and the reason behind the weirdly cut clothing of the other Crystal Gems. "Oh right, you've got to let this thing 'breathe'." He said, nuzzling just above the gem with a playful raspberry. 

The baby giggled in delight, an almost hiccuping little sound filling the emptiness of the cabin. (Marin would have loved to hear the sound of their son's laughter)

Legend rebuttoned the overalls, it was still ball-freezingly cold and he wasn't so irresponsible to have a child run around practically naked, so he pinned the cloth around the gem to leave it exposed in a diamond patch. Heh.

Instead of setting the baby back down in the crib, Legend cradled him in one arm while rustling through his bag for his trusty old video camera. The crappy piece of junk was falling apart in more places than one and still recorded onto tape rather than the fancy new disc technology...but he couldn't find the heart to throw it away. He set it up with practised ease - one handed while his hair was being tugged at? Piece of cake. 

Sitting on the centre of the loveseat, Legend scooped the baby up from underneath the arms - though the kid was more interested with what was at his feet rather than looking at the camera. 

Legend cleared his throat. No tears this time. "Hey ya lil shit, it's day 2555 since you've been gone - and yes. I have been fucking keeping count. Got a problem with that?" The snark came so easily, he could almost pretend that he wasn't talking to a camera. "So...I've got a kid now! And no, I didn't fucking kidnap him. What sort of a criminal do you think I am?" 

By some stroke of luck, the baby looked up at the camera at that exact moment and started to babble. There was no way he could stop the smile spreading across his face. "Congrats! You're an uncle now! Meet Hyrule Ravio Quartz Link Ed Universe - and yes, that's a whole lot of fucking names but that's what Marin and I decided on so you can go screw it! Where's Marin, you ask? Well she's -"

And there they were. The fucking waterworks were back. Burning tears fell down his face and dropped onto the couch. Everyone always left. Always.

Hyrule turned to him with his wide questioning orbs. He slapped his hand on his cheek and buried his tiny fingers into his beard while babbling away. 

"Sorry kid, dad's just being a bit of an emotional mess - that's all."

Hyrule tilted his tiny head slightly then gave a harsh tug. Legend winced slightly but it was the price he paid for having long hair around a baby. 

"Thanks kiddo, I needed that." He said with a small smile. 

A wide grin broke across Hyrule's face as he let out a laugh - and gave a harsher pull at his beard. 

"Okay, back in the crib you go." Legend growled playfully. "I might actually put up with a baby face if that means my face isn't being pulled off by a baby."

But as he set Hyrule back in the crib and turned off the camera, a sudden crash erupted from outside.

Legend grabbed the closest weapon in reach, a gem destabilizer, and threw the door open. If it were some rowdy kids, a screaming bearded man with a weird stick wreathed with electricity should be enough to scare them away. If it was something more than that - then it was time to put the destabilizer to work. 

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ON MY PRO-perty..." His rage petered off as he saw the familiar form of three figures and a pale pink snowplow. 

The road, which had previously been completely covered by knee high snow, was now a cleared path of shit-brown mud. It would be a mess to walk or drive through but relieved his mind in case of emergency.

"Heyas Legend!" The snowplow cried, dissolving into a mass of light before reforming into a pink teenager with knee-length hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, pale blue crop top and white pants. White lines, more reminiscent of cracks rather than scars, covered the entirety of his exposed left side. 

"Wild? You've gotten...taller since I last saw you." Legend said. "Unless you guys found another pearl..."

"Nope!" The gem spun around, showing off the pale pink pearl embedded in the small of his back. "It's still me! This is my new form! See, I've got hair like you now!"

"Pearl chose his previous form to be slightly smaller than his standard size. After he got...poofed on our previous mission, he reformed back to his normal height." Twilight curtly explained. Tension filled the green gem's stance with his shoulders raised and bunched up in his green puffer jacket, the only sensible piece of clothing among the four gems, and his left hand clenched in a tight fist. 

"We come bearing gifts for the baby!" Warriors proclaimed, hefting a stack of five parcels in one hand while showing off the square-cut citrine on the opposite shoulder. If Legend didn't know that their physical forms were just projections of light, he might have been concerned about his off-shoulder orange top with tights and leg-warmers - but then again, this was Warriors and he would happily let that bastard rock freeze. 'Clod' being a term of endearment his ass. 

"It's good to see you're in good health." Time said. For once, the gem wasn't dressed in their battle armour - though their concept of casual clothes didn't seem any better. A red checkered flannel with jogging pants was one thing, but with a blazer and coattails? Their gems shone brightly on their chest, two tear shaped gems arranged like a heart.

So much for a quiet night. 

(But he was glad they came. He and Marin didn't buy this cabin to be empty.)

There was no need to tell the gems to make themselves at home as they immediately raced into the cabin the moment he stepped out of the doorway - trekking mud all over his clean floors. Legend was about to yell at them but the words stopped in his throat as he saw the four figures crowd around the crib. 

And then Twilight plucked Hyrule out and held him at arm's length. "What is this thing?"

Legend immediately zoomed over and snatched Hyrule out of the prasiolite's hands and into a more supported hold. "Be careful you rockhead!"

At least Twilight looked ashamed as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Sorry."

Legend was about to scold him further but Warriors 'gently' stepped on his foot. 

"Cut him some slack. The last mission was harsh on him." 

Legend clenched his jaw shut and sent Twilight a warning glare. He knew all the gems had their hang-ups but he wasn't going to let those hang-ups endanger his kid. 

Wild was bent down in front of Legend so that he was eye-level with the baby. "So this is mini-Marin..." Wild breathed, a finger completely caught in Hyrule's much smaller hand. 

Time placed a hand on Wild's shoulder. "We've talked about this. Hyrule is..."

"The name of the planet." Wild said cheekily but then said more solemnly. "A human baby."

"Therefore Hyrule is..."

Wild sighed and his eyes fell to the ground. "Not Marin."

"So you actually named the kid Hyrule, huh?" Warriors said, leaning on the back of the couch in a vain attempt to appear casual. "That's a weird name, even by gem standards."

Legend sighed and moved to take a seat on the couch. "Y'know how much Marin loved this planet, she couldn't think of a better name...and who was I to deny her this one thing?" 

Hyrule babbled in his arms, taking the sudden arrival of strangers like a champ. His eyes darted from one gem to another with wide eye fascination and curiosity - and without a hint of recognition. 

"I think it's time for gifts!" Time declared stiffly, plopping down next to Legend with one of the smaller boxes from the pile. 

Legend chuckled. "You might need to open that for him."

"Don't worry - it's only made to look like it's been carefully wrapped." Time pulled off the lid of the box to reveal - a shaving razor?!

"The fuck Time?!" Legend exclaimed, slamming the lid back on the box.

But Time still had a smirk plastered across their face. "It'll be useful to him...in the future."

"Not in the near future!" Legend growled. 

Warriors grinned as he pulled a longer thinner gift from the pile. "But this will definitely be something he'll need."

The citrine pulled away the wrapping paper with a flourish to reveal - a knife?!

"NO!" Legend yelled, holding Hyrule as fair away from the blade as possible. "I don't know if you fucking heard, but sharp pointy things do not goddamn mix with tiny humans!"

Subtly, Time kicked one of the gifts away from the pile. At least Four would get a chance to redo their gift.

"In that case, I've got the best gift!" Wild declared as hefted the largest box in front of Hyrule and sat down on the floor. 

Hyrule was mystified by the sudden object that appeared in his line of vision. Even if this gift was another dud, at least there would be a big empty box for him to play with.

As the paper was torn away, Legend couldn't help but be impressed. "Diapers? Never thought Wild would be the practical one..." But of course he spoke too soon and his eyes fell on the label. 

Legend groaned and gently set Hyrule atop the box of adult diapers. "Do you really think he'd be big enough to fit in those?"

Wild shrugged. "Just tell him to make himself bigger."

Legend resisted the urge to bang his head on the nearest solid object. "Do you living rocks not know what a baby is after six thousand fucking years?"

"We've seen lots of babies." Warriors said defensively. "We just...never had to take care of one before." 

"Then thank fuck you're not the ones raising him." Legend grumbled. 

Though honestly, he wasn't any better. He was some washed up musician who could barely hold a stable job...yet here he was, expected to be responsible for another human being.

Legend shook those thoughts away. He could save the self-deprecation for when they didn't have guests over. 

"You think you can top that, Twilight?" Legend said sarcastically.

"Possibly." Twilight said, passing him a rectangular parcel.

It felt like a book but given how things have been panning out, Legend doubted it would be anything appropriate for kids. Unwrapping it, he was sadly proven correct. "Do you really think that he would need a nature survival guide at this age?"

"He'll like the pictures at least." Twilight said.

Legend resisted the urge to scream but then took a deep breath and picked Hyrule off the diapers box, much to Wild's dismay. Babies could pick up on emotions, at least that's what those parenting books said, so for Hyrule's sake he would try and keep his calm. 

"Look, we appreciate all these gifts but they're all a couple decades too early for Hyrule." Legend said. "At this age, he's more interested in things like this -" Pulling out his key ring, he began to dangle in front of Hyrule. "Ba-ba-dum, ba-da-ba-da-da-dum."

Hyrule broke into a wide grin at the jangling keys, throwing his tiny arms up in laughter.

"Oh! He loves it!" Wild said, grabbing the keys from Legend's hand and jingling them to a different tune.

Twilight had confusion painted across his face. "Keys?" 

"He's taking pleasure in the simple things in life." Warriors said, slinging any arm around him. 

"At least we know what to bring next time we visit." Time said with a smirk. 

Hyrule continued to laugh and giggled, utterly entertained by the bouncing keys - but then his gem began to glow.

There was a logical explanation to this.

Something reasonable behind spontaneously glowing babies.

Yeah. 

Legend just needed to stay calm and-

"WHY IS HYRULE FUCKING GLOWING?!"

The Gems closed in, all eyes on the glowing gem in the baby's belly button. 

Time straightened and leaned closer. "Could it be-?"

"Marin?" Warriors said, leaning in from behind the couch. 

Twilight leaned forward even further than Warriors, his chin nearly resting on Legend's shoulder. "Is that even possible?"

"Is Marin coming back?" Wild excitedly, sliding closer so that his nose was right up against the gem. 

Legend was completely boxed in my the gems with a giggling still fucking glowing Hyrule bouncing on his lap as he tried to grab for Wild's nose.

Legend had heard of babies glowing from fever but a literal lightshow like this?! Was Hyrule going to explode? Shoot a laser? Teleport into space? 

"You need to calm down, Legend." Time said, though their voice betrayed that they weren't as calm as they wanted to sound.

"Calm down?! I''ll fucking calm down when we figure out what's going on!" 

Legend was borderline hysterical. He had read enough parenting books to know that glowing anything around a baby wasn't a good thing. His mind raced through the possibilities. Fever? Eczema? Conjunctivitis?

Even as the gem's glow faded and Hyrule returned to normal, Legend was still fraught with panic. 

"Everyone, give him some space!" Warriors ordered. 

The other gems reluctantly pulled away as Warriors placed a comforting hand on Legend's shoulder. "If you won't calm down then you need to at least stop panicking, you hairy rat. What help would you be if you were just screaming and swearing like a maniac?"

Hyrule looked up at him with wide questioning eyes. He hadn't started crying but he was intrigued, maybe even concerned. 

Legend took several deep breaths - resteading his breathing. 

"As for what's going on...Marin must be trying to reform!" Warriors said. "But since there's a baby all around her gem, she can't. So all we have to do is pull her out and-"

"NO!" Legend yelped, leaping off the couch and nearly falling over Wild as he tried to get Hyrule as far from Warriors' grabbing hands as possible

"Marin isn't trapped," Wild said, sprawled on his back on the floor and staring up at Hyrule. "She's just trying to shapeshift back!"

"What?!"

"No." Time said, standing up. "This isn't shapeshifting, it's fusion...Marin is trying to unfuse!"

"Unfuse from what?!" 

Twilight jumped over the couch and landed in front of Legend, bending down so that he was level with Hyrule's gem. "Could it be...Marin is trying to regain her memories?...is this some weird form of rejuvenation?"

But as he leaned closer, Legend took several steps backwards. The others hadn't been there when Hyrule was born. When Marin had - no. Marin was gone and there was no way he was going to let these crazy space rocks do anything to his son. 

"I am going to trust you clods not to do anything stupid for five seconds while I go check my books." Legend growled, placing Hyrule back in his crib. "If anything happens to Hyrule while I'm gone, I will fucking destroy you all. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Wild said, shooting a thumbs up.

Legend sighed and turned to the kitchen section of the room. Did he keep the parenting books in one of the kitchen cabinets or one of the bedrooms? Before he could as much ponder that thought, he felt a sudden chill hit his back. 

Legend quickly turned around only to find the living area completely deserted and the sound of an engine starting in the distance. 

"THOSE GODDAMN SPACE ROCKS." Legend roared, dashing to the doorway just in time to see his van driving off. "THAT WAS TWO FUCKING SECONDS."

Luckily, he hadn't left his pegasus boots, or 'accelerative momentum blah blah blah' as Warriors called the gem technology, in his van. He ran after them, his boots increasing his speed with every step. 

"GIVE ME BACK MY BABY YOU CLODS!"

\---

Wild peeked out the rear of the van watching as a cloud of dust was gradually getting closer.

"Legend is gaining on us and he looks pretty mad!" Wild said.

"He'll thank us later." Warriors said, cradling Hyrule in his arms. "Go faster Twilight! Do you want him to catch us?!"

"You think I'm not pushing this stupid tin can as much as I can?!" Twilight yelled back, slamming down the accelerator.

"Didn't we confiscate the last of his contraband?" Time pondered.

"It's Legend. He probably hides scavaged gem tech in his facial hair." Warriors said, jumping over the seats so that he was in the back of the van with Wild and Time. He sat down against the seats and eyed the tiny human in his hands. "Ok Marin, we saw that glow. Are you trapped in Legend's baby? If we just tug you out..."

But just as Warriors clasped his fingers around Marin's gem, Wild harshly tugged at Warriors' gem on his left shoulder. 

"Ow! What was that for?!" 

Wild crossed his arms. "That's what you were about to do to Marin. It's shapeshifting, tugging at her gem won't do anything unless you're trying to poof her."

Wild then crouched down, squinting at the baby. "It's been months, Marin, and that form is tiny! Is it fun or something?" Wild shifted his form into that of a human baby. "Time! Pick me up!"

It felt nice being cradled in someone's arms. Even though he was so small and vulnerable at the moment, Wild felt completely safe. "...okay. I get it. This rules." Then he turned to the baby, still absently sucking on his dummy. "But I felt so cramped the last couple years while I was mini and you're even smaller than that! You can't seriously want to be stuck like that forever! It's easy to change back!" Wild tumbled out of Time's arms and started shifting back and forth between the two forms. " See! Baby, normal! Baby, normal!"

But all Wild got was a couple of baby giggles. 

Wild growled in frustration. "It's so easy! Why isn't she doing it!"

"It's because Marin isn't shapeshifting, she's trapped in a baby!" Warriors insisted. 

"No. This is fusion." Time kneeled down in front of the baby. "Hyrule, I understand Legend is part of you and you don't want to unfuse in front of him - that would be very rude. But he's not here now. It's just us. You can take a little break right? I will too."

And Time unfused into Mask and Malon. The sapphire and ruby smiled, waiting for Hyrule to do the same so that they could have Marin back. 

But Hyrule didn't glow. Instead, the baby started to sniffle and reach up for the height Time had been. Then he started to burst into tears.

"C'mon Marin, you know Mask and Malon!" Warriors said, trying to soothe the baby with some futile bounces. 

"Why doesn't Hyrule recognise us?" Malon muttered. "Marin knows us, Legend knows us...why doesn't Hyrule?"

Mask nodded. This didn't make any sense. A fusion didn't forget the people that their parts knew. 

But Hyrule just kept crying - upset by Time's sudden 'disappearance'.

Just as Mask and Malon were about to refuse, the van made a sharp turn - flinging around all the gems in the back. 

"Hey!" Warriors yelled, just barely avoiding crushing the baby under his weight. "Do you even know how to drive?!"

"Well I'm sorry for not wanting that crazy human jumping onto the roof of the van!" Twilight yelled back. 

"Maybe we should just let Legend in." Wild said. "He probably knows how to get Marin to turn back."

"Do you want to be yelled at by an angry rat on two legs?" Warriors retorted. "Here. Hold Marin. Move over Twilight! I'm driving!"

Wild reluctantly took the crying and fussing baby as Twilight was relegated to the back of the van. Warriors' driving was even worse than Twilight's with sharp turns and curves every other minute. It didn't help that the van was also filled with a baby's cries. No matter what they did, Hyrule just kept wailing and wailing. 

Twilight clenched his fists in frustration. "What are you trying to tell us Marin?!"

"Hey! Yelling at him won't solve anything!" Wild said. 

"But there has to be something!" Twilight yelled. "If it isn't imprisonment or shapeshifting or fusion, then it has to be rejuvenation!"

All the other gems fell silent.

"...rejuvenation?" Wild asked. “What…?” 

Time, having finally refused, placed an arm around the sobbing green gem. "Twilight..."

"We all saw that glow! Marin must be trying to regain her old self. It's only been a couple months! It hasn't been as long as last time...it hasn't been anywhere near a century..." Hyrule hadn't calmed down yet and Twilight was still overflowing with tears. "I can't take it anymore! I don't want to go through this all over again! I don't want to lose anyone else! Not after...not after-"

Wild passed the crying baby to Time and sat down next to Twilight (or as close as Warriors mad driving allowed).

"We might not have Marin anymore but - hey, you've still got me Twi." Wild said, slinging an arm over Twilight's shoulder. With his other hand he slowly unclenched Twilight's fist, revealing the triangular gem in the palm of his hand. "And you've got Warriors and Time - which also means you've got Mask and Malon too! And then there's Four, when they bother coming out of their forge, and Legend...if he isn't too mad at us about stealing his van and...and now you've got Hyrule too! So yeah!"

Twilight turned to Wild. A smile danced across the pearl's face despite the rocky motion and the wailing baby. That smile alone could almost make him pretend that things were like before-

Twilight clenched his hand again, suffocating his gem in a fist. "There used to be so much more of us..." 

And then Legend crashed through the back window of the van. 

Warriors swerved the van off the road and brought it to a screeching halt.

The human glared up at the gems bloodshot eyes - his hair was completely matted with snow and his face was flushed with exhaustion and rage.

"The fuck were you thinking pulling a stunt like that?!" Warriors yelled, clambering to the back of the van. "You could have cracked your fragile human skull!"

"THE FUCK WERE YOU CLODS THINKING KIDNAPPING MY KID AND STEALING MY VAN IN THE MIDDLE OF A GODDAMN BLIZZARD?!" Legend thundered back, causing all the gems to flinch.

With all the shouting, Hyrule cried even louder. 

Wild gave a sheepish grin and nervous laugh. "We...weren't really thinking. At all."

"We panicked and...and we thought we had found a way to get Marin back." Twilight said. 

"Though all we accomplished was upsetting Hyrule." Time said. 

"You've got a way to get him to stop crying?" Warriors pleaded.

Legend sighed. "Pass him over."

Hyrule didn't stop crying or squirming in his father's arms but Legend was unperturbed.  _ "Sleepers wake, dreams will fade...although we cling fast." _ He sang.  _ "Was it real, what we saw?...I believe..." _

The baby immediately stopped crying. He yawned as his eyes slowly fluttered close. 

Legend smiled and continued to sing.  _ "Lost in dreams, we sleep on - tossing and turning. Stay with me, by my side...never leave..." _

And Hyrule was completely lulled to sleep, softly breathing as he snuggled into Legend's side. 

"That's...that's Marin's song." Warriors said.

"I didn't know that there were words to it." Twilight said. 

Wild nodded. "I've only ever heard her play it on the ocarina...but she never sung it."

"That's because I added the words." Legend said. He smiled softly, wrapping Hyrule tighter in his blankets. "Those were some old crappy lyrics from way back when...back when I was younger, more stupid and honestly, just a bit emo...I could never come up for with a melody for it - but when Marin played that tune...the words fit so well and...I guess they've been entwined ever since. It's a little bit of me, a little bit of her - a bit like this little guy."

"You miss her." Twilight said as if it were a sudden revelation. 

Legend gave a short sardonic laugh. "Don't we all? Though it must be nothing compared to you guys. I knew her for a handful of years, you lot knew her for millenia."

"That doesn't change the fact that she loved you dearly." Time said. 

"We couldn't have pulled her from your side even if we tried." Warriors said. "...and we tried."

They all laughed at the stupid memories of the past. 

"This isn't going to work unless we all figure something out." Legend said. "There are things I don't know about gems and you sure as fuck don't know anything about humans but for Hyrule's sake..."

"It's not something that I was ever ready for." Twilight said.

"You could never be ready for something like this - you just need to take it in stride." Legend said.

"Yeah! We've been protecting the planet Hyrule for thousands of years! Now we just have to protect this baby Hyrule." Wild said.

Legend scoffed. "Don't think child rearing will be any easier. I'll give you a week before you start begging to fight monsters instead of changing diapers."

Warriors smirked. "Is that a challenge, Universe?"

"When is it not, Citrine?" Legend smirked back. "And don't think I've forgotten about today's bullshit - you're getting billed for the damaged window."

"You do know we don't deal with human currency." Time said. 

"I know. That's why I'm going to drive the van to the temple and have you guys help install the new window. Do you know how much they charge for service fees? Hell no, I'm going to make use of some free labour...and there was some stuff Marin had for you."

"...for us?" Twilight asked. 

"Closure." Legend said. "If there's no trouble on the way back, I'll let you use the tape player back in the cabin."

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify:  
> Wild - Pink Pearl  
> Twilight - Parasiolite (or an off-colour Amethyst)  
> Warriors - Citrine  
> Time - Garnet  
> Four - three bismuths fused together (where's the fourth well... ;-) )


End file.
